


Like Unwrapping a Present

by Arixese



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Underfell, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Name Calling, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in an Alleway, mention of cunnilingus, pre-existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arixese/pseuds/Arixese
Summary: For the-gay-anomaly on tumblr, who requested reader wearing revealing clothing and being completely oblivious to how it affects RedIt's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, crowds are busting. Perfect for an outdoor date on the plaza. If only there wasn't so much of a crowd. Maybe you should have worn something more... well, with more fabric to it. Ironically, out of everyone here, you feel like Red is the only one not staring at you…





	Like Unwrapping a Present

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the AU Sanses under Papyruses (Papyri?) under nicknames so I don't have to write stuff like UT!Sans and UF!Sans all the time.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment down below if you enjoyed!
> 
> If you would like to request a piece from me, reader insert or shipping focused, feel free to message me or send me an ask at arixese.tumblr.com/ask

“Okay, just keep heading straight, okay? I’ll meet you down at the fountain at the end.”

Red grumbled into the receiver, accompanied by the noisy din of tourists and shoppers wandering around you. “Tell me again why I couldn't just meet you at your place? Y’know, so you don't have to call me to tell me how to find ya? Cause, I’m fucking telling ya now, I can't see shit with all of these humans about.”

“I told you, Red! I wanted it to be a surprise!” You chuckled into the phone as you leaned back to savor the sun warming your skin and the granite fountain ledge on which you sat, soothing your skin while refreshing flecks of water splashed on your skin. “Like I said, just keep going straight; you won't be able to miss me, promise.” 

You crossed your ankles and uncrossed them nervously. No, you very much doubted he’ll be able to miss you. You never dress like this. You can't even recall the last time you even  _ wore _ a skirt, not to mention one so short. Well, it wasn't like, risque or anything, you acknowledged, just shorter than what you were used to, the hem resting somewhere around your upper-mid-thigh. Other than that, though, it was rather nice. It was a slightly heavier fabric than what you were recommended, but that suited you just fine; you were already blushing beet red  _ without _ the threat of some sudden breeze blowing your skirt up for everyone around you to see.

You felt the sun kiss your exposed exposed shoulders as a light trail of wind ruffled the soft, thin fabric on your sleeves. You grinned in mild embarrassment as you glanced down to your left shoulder, where you could see clearly a thin, red line framed by the outline of your open shoulders. Considering exactly just how much Red loves marking up your skin, you’d be surprised if he didn't take a little pride in you showing off his handiwork in some small way. Although… You peeked upwards at the crowd, hoping no one was paying that close attention. After all, even though the mark had noticeably faded over a week’s time, the thought of some  _ stranger _ pointing it out made your heart race uncomfortably. You had already caught a few unwelcome, lingering gazes that made heat rush to your cheeks and the prickly tingle of gooseflesh rode up your arms… This is a bad idea, a voice chimed in the back of your mind before the feeling could settle itself. 

As if right on cue with your thoughts, Red's voice crackled loudly over the speaker. “Alright, I'm here. Now, where the hell are you?!” You looked up and saw him in the middle of the bustling crowd, glaring around as he kept his cell phone pressed to his face. You smiled in sympathy; you should have known that his nerves would be frayed by now, though you couldn't tell if he was actually starting to get pissed that he couldn't find you, or just mildly frustrated with the crowd. Either way, you should probably get him out of there.

You stood up and dusted off your skirt before venturing into the throng of tourists. “Okay, I see you,” you said slowly, “Just stay there, and I’ll head over to you.” You could hear Red scoff into the phone as you parted the crowd, turning his head to look for you in the window of a nearby coffee shop. “You can turn around, babe,” you instructed before disconnecting the call with a shy grin, heart still pounding. Moment of truth..!

Red let out a small grunt, though you could distinctly recognize the attempt of laughter. “Hell, ‘bout time,” he exclaimed roughly. You straightened your back as he turned around, anxious for his reaction. Red's eyes snuffed out in shock as soon as he caught a glimpse of you. Hopefully, that was a good thing in this case, you prayed silently as you cocked a smirk, feeling your skirt rustle against your thighs as you turned your hips idly. You waited for his response, but you couldn't hear him say anything through the street noise. You couldn't even be sure he said anything at all, though you thought his jaw move a little. 

You spoke up, hesitantly. “Is… Something wrong?” 

“Huh?” Red's head jerked up, as if broken from a trance. “Oh, uh… It's nothin’, Sweetheart; don't worry about it.” You were worrying about it. Like hell you wouldn't. You could feel a tingling chill drain the color from your face as a frantic flutter of unease stirred in your chest. Does… Does he not like it? You picked at the hem of your skirt and tugged it down with your fingers. It's too much, isn't it? You looked down at yourself, at the large swaths of skin that only got bigger the longer you looked. Shit, shit, shit..! This was a mistake!

“Hey, uh,” Red snapped you out of your downwards spiral when you felt your eyes focus on his hands clasped around your wrists. “Do you mind, uh, ducking back here with me, real quick?” You followed Red as he tugged you through the crowd to an abandoned side street. 

“Red, I—” You yelped as Red yanked you into a small alley and trailed little nips down the side of your neck, making you shudder involuntarily as he licked and slurped at the small bites. You stuttered his name as he kept you pinned, holding your wrists tight in his hand and forcing them against the wall.

Red groaned blissfully as his teeth grazed your collarbone, his knee pressing up between your thighs. “Fuck, the things you do to me, Sweetcheeks. Almost took ya in front of the whole damn plaza.” Your breathing quaked as you felt his femur push up the folds of your skirt and rub against you, his magic charging through the bone to stimulate your sex. You could practically feel his need leaking into the air. It was almost enough to make you forget just how in the open you were.

Almost. Your heart raced as you were still acutely aware of the crowd just around the corner. All it would take was for one guy ultimate take some random detour, and then..! “R-Red…”

Red paused as he he heard the quiet worry in your voice. “You want me to stop?” Red lifted his face from your shoulder, a cautious look in his eyes as he leaned in and bowed his head to get a better look at your expression. You felt his grip around your wrists slack to the point where you could easily push him off.  “Is that what you want?” You could still feel the desire in his words, though, and you’d be lying if you claimed not to respond in kind. You're sure that, if you wanted, he could teleport you home without a second thought. And, while you would much rather fuck in the comfort of home, your stomach churned at the thought of teleporting so far at once.

His teeth glinted dangerously in the vague daylight filtering into the alley and you gulped, aching to feel those teeth on your skin. “No…”  

Red shook with deep laughter. “I hoped not,” He purred as he nuzzled the faded mark on your left shoulder. “That’d be just plain cruel of ya, Sweetheart… Teasing me like that…” You felt the space between your thighs tingle with damp warmth as your panties soaked up the beginnings of your arousal. Red's breath was hot and moist on your skin as you felt his jaw open and line up his teeth with the markings on your shoulder, pressing down lightly. Just enough to puncture the skin, and his tongue lapped up the small beads of blood and sweat with a blissful noise.

“Jesus, Red…Ah! Yeah, just like that. Keep going, please. Oh, please,  _ please _ , keep going, just like that..!” You squirmed in his grip and hoarsely whispered encouragement as Red moaned and sucked on the wound, drawing more of your taste to the surface. One of his hands slid up your arms, releasing his grip on your wrist to brush under your shirt and hold you against the wall, groping your breast in his hand and rolling the flesh around. You stifled a moan behind your hand as he pulled your bra down, spilling you out of the cups and making you shiver as you felt his fingers slide up and squeeze your nipples between the crevices. You whimpered his name as he pressed flush against you, a light gasp escaping your lip as he sucked your earlobe between his teeth and spread your thighs apart with a knee. “Augh, Red, that’s so…” You screeched suddenly as his hand released your other wrist and dove between your legs, forcing itself down the front of your underwear. “Red?!”

“What? Too much?” His fingers paused, but did not withdraw as his breathing stilled on your neck, waiting for your approval.

“N-no,” you stammered as you felt his fingers just shy of breaching you, lingering in your soaked, throbbing core. “But, what if we get caught? I’ve never—”

“I’m asking you, do ya want me to s t o p?” His words were patient, but you knew Red long enough to know his patience was running thin. Not that he’d ever force you, no, despite his rough exterior, he was always conscientious of your feelings. But, you could hear his frustration and insecurities plain as day. You could feel his erection shrink slightly as he tensed, ready to pull away if you didn’t do something to assuage his temper. You gulped before wrapping your arm around Red’s shoulder and reaching down with your other hand, whimpering as you pushed his hand into your crotch, his pointer finger sliding without much resistance into your core. “Fuck, Sweetheart,” he crooned as he curled his finger inside of you, petting your walls experimentally. 

“Do I feel like I need you to stop,” you asked, biting back your embarrassment and dropping your voice low and husky as you gave his jaw a sensual lick with the flat of your tongue. 

“Fuck, babe, you’re driving me stir crazy, ya know that?” Red groaned and pressed back into you, dipping a second finger into you and making you whimper into his neck as they curled against you in long, heavy strokes. “Careful, Sweetheart; ya gotta be quiet if ya don’t wanna get caught so bad.” You hoped Red could not feel your pulse ready to skyrocket through your veins, your skin flushed and burning as he regained the upper hand effortlessly. Your hand crept under his jacket and gripped one of his floating ribs, biting back noise as his fingers thrusted into you gripping your hip as he kept you pinned. 

“Ah, Red, please.” You didn't know what you were begging for, but your hips bucked into his hand as gravity slid your panties down your legs. You felt your eyes cross as your arms clung desperately around his shoulders, unfocusing as his fingers pumped into you, scissoring and fucking you at a brutal pace. You held back a scream as his palm pressed into your clit, the friction pushing against you sending fireworks through your nerves. “Oh, God, I’m almost there, please, please,  _ please _ …”

You whined as Red slowed the pace of his fingers, keeping you on the cusp of release. You pawed at his shoulder as you gave a wordless groan, pressing your hips into his palm. “Fuck, just listen to ya,” Red growled with a hoarse laugh, “all dolled up and begging me to fuck ya in the dirt and brick like a goddamn bitch in heat.” A low growl rumbled in the backing your throat, responding eagerly to his roughness and name calling. Red whistled softly. “Damn, you're not even denying it, are ya? In that case—”

“What the fuck are you brats doing?!”

Your jaw wrenched open in a wordless scream as the both of you tensed instantaneously, the shock of discovery driving you shamefully over the edge. Red cursed and shielded you with his back as your vision blurred to the point where you could no longer see a thing, and the sounds of the waterfront garbled in your ears in a sudden rush. The next thing you knew, you were falling, and the air left your lungs with a solid thud as you landed on the floor of Red's bedroom, your release spurting onto the carpet. You stared open-mouthed, at the ceiling as you got your bearings.

“You doin’ alright, doll?” You lift your head as Red raised himself to his feet before choking at the sight of you sprawled on the floor. “Christ, I already knew you’re basically the hottest thing alive, Sweetcheeks, but,  _ damn _ . You  _ certainly  _ had fun, huh?” He gestured to your form; legs splayed, face flushed, chest heaving… You could not will yourself to care. “Alright, in that case…” Red chuckled and lowered himself to his knees, looked greedily at your core as white, milky cum splattered on your thighs. “M y  t u r n.”


End file.
